


Meet the Islanders

by CrystalMystery



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: Sora brings his girlfriend to meet his Mother and friends on Destiny Islands. Requested by cornholio4.





	Meet the Islanders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornholio4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/gifts).



“Come on Jasmine! Everyone’s very excited to meet you!” Sora exclaimed rushing ahead of Jasmine after hopping out of the Gummi Ship. 

“There’s no need to run Sora!” Jasmine shouted after him, she thought he was probably more excited about this than anyone else. Although she couldn’t really say, she didn’t really know the people he was about to introduce her to after all. She had heard enough about all of them to feel like she knew about them though. 

Sora ignored her as he ran forward, or maybe he just didn’t hear her, Jasmine wasn't sure. Jasmine followed after him, not wanting to get left behind. It was a small island so she was sure she wouldn’t get lost but she didn’t know where Sora’s friends were and she wanted to meet them soon. 

***

“We’re here, Jasmine!” Sora exclaimed stopping in his tracks so quickly that Jasmine didn’t have time to react and bumped into his back.

“Sorry.” She apologised taking a step back from him.

Sora gave her a toothy grin. “It’s okay. Now let’s go in and meet everyone!” 

With that Sora burst the doors open making everyone inside the house jump in surprise. “I’m home, everybody!”

“Sora!”

“Sora, what have I told you about opening the door like that?” A woman, who Jasmine assumed was Sora’s mother asked him, frowning at him disapprovingly.

“Sorry Mum. Anyway, Mum, Everyone. I’d like you all to meet my girlfriend Jasmine.” Sora told everyone in the room gesturing to the taller girl behind him. “Jasmine this is my Mum, Selphie Tidus and Wakka. You already know Kairi and Riku.” 

“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you all.” Jasmine greeted them giving them a polite bow.

“Ahhh, she seems really sweet.” Sora’s mother said, completely forgetting about her son blasting the door open. 

“She is.” Kairi agreed, nodding her head. 

Selphie, Wakka and Tidus all walked closer to the princess in order to get to know her more. Kairi and Riku followed close behind. They all ushered her further inside so they could sit down while they got to know her.

“So Jasmine. Why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Sora’s Mother suggested as everyone else nodded eagerly in agreement. 

So she did. Jasmine told them about anything she could think of. Her birthday, her family, what she liked to do in her spare time and many other things. Occasionally someone would interrupt with a question and Jasmine would answer it. 

“So, Jasmine. How did you two get together anyway.” Kairi asked, she and Riku may have met Jasmine before but they had never been told how the two had gotten together in the first place. 

“I’m afraid it’s not a very exciting story. Sora just asked me out one day, that’s all. It’d come out of nowhere and really surprised me but that’s about it.” Jasmine told them, thinking back to the day in question. 

“Give us the details at least. We’d love to hear it.” Selphie told her and Jasmine conceded. There wasn’t much to tell at all, Jasmine was only retelling what they had said to each other that day but the others seemed to love the story. 

Jasmine spent the whole day with Sora’s mother and his friends from the Island, she spent the night at Sora’s house and Sora took her back home the next day but not before all her new friends came to say goodbye to her.


End file.
